Meda chop shop
by sstrunkswannabe54
Summary: ikki metabee and caron have to stop a chop shop>verry funny!!>my first fic ^_^>please review and the 3rd and 4th chappies are FINALLY UP!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. wakeupcall

1 By sstrunkswannabe54  
  
Meta chop shop chp1: wake up call  
  
  
  
Okay im a new member of this whole thing and this is my first fic! ^_^  
  
It will probably be bad cause it's my first. If you review it, (please do!!!!!!) tell me if there are any hidden fees I gotta pay to be registered on this thing cause that always happens to me!!-_- **  
  
Okay enjoy Meta chop shop!!!! and if you didn't read this…READ THESE AUTHORS NOTES NOW!!!!!!!-_-******  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own medabots  
  
Ikkis mom: ikki come down quick!!!!  
  
* Ikki still asleep *  
  
Ikkis mom: Ikki get down here now!!!! It's important!!!!  
  
* Ikki still asleep *  
  
Ikkis mom: get down here now!!!!!!!  
  
* Ikkis mom goes psycho amazon bitch and goes upstairs to Ikkis room *  
  
Ikkis mom: GET UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Smacks Ikki on the face *  
  
Metabee: ouch!!!!! That's gonna leave a mark!!! Yep!!!! A big red one!!!!  
  
Ikkis mom: Where have you been??!!! You could have woken him up for me!!!!!!!!!! Huh??! Wake up Ikki!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Smacks Ikki 5 more times before he wakes up *  
  
Ikki: AUGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED??!! I WAS JUST DOIN CARON AND…oops.  
  
-_-**  
  
* Metabee and Ikkis mom are staring at him blank eyed *  
  
Ikkis mom: Ill act like that didn't happen… NOW GET DOWNSTAIRS AND TURN THE TV ON TO THE NEWS!!!! IT'S ABOUT MEDABOTS!!!!  
  
* Ikki races downstairs forgetting to put on his pants while metabee tries to sneak away *  
  
Ikkis mom: Not so fast metabee!!!!!!!! Where were you last night??!!!  
  
  
  
Metabee: (scratching the back of his head and turning bright red) Well lets just say I was working on some of neutranurses meda parts if you know what I mean HE HE HE  
  
Ikkis mom: Ok I'll act like that didn't happen either. NOW GET DOWNSTAIRS AND WATCH THE NEWS WITH IKKI!!!  
  
* Metabee and the newly restored perky mom head downstairs *  
  
* Metabee and Ikki are staring at the news *  
  
Broadcaster: Now we go to little Jessica's house to get the scoop on how her medabot was stolen. Now here's Jessica.  
  
* Hands mic to Jessica*  
  
Jessica: I don't know how it happened. All I know is that I came out of the department store with a brand new Neutranurse and I bent down to tie my shoe. When I stood back up, she was gone and all that was left was her medal! WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Falls to ground and starts to sob*  
  
Broadcaster: * sarcastically * AAAWWWWWW…. Poor Jessica. That's the 13th medabot this week! All medafighters if you don't want your medabots stolen I recommend not medafighting until the criminals are apprehended.  
  
* Metabee falls anime style *  
  
Broadcaster: A 50000$ gift certificate to any store that sells medabots, parts, and medals will be rewarded to anyone who captures the criminals. Now we go to-  
  
* Ikki turns off the TV *  
  
Ikki: You and me are gonna get that certificate and blow it on that new senshi ultima blade set for your arms you've wanted. The ultimate in metapart weaponry!!!  
  
* Metabee jumps back up while Ikki is in a heroic pose *  
  
Metabee: All right man!!! Lets do it!!! But before we start can we go do a donut shop cause man im hungry!!!  
  
Ikki: * falls down anime style* Man metabee!! You ruined the whole moment!!!!!!! UNGGHHH!!!!!  
  
Metabee: seriously man!!! Im hungry!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chp2 in the making 


	2. the first battle

1 Chapter 2: the first robattle  
  
  
  
* The next day *  
  
Ikki: okay ma! I'm … uh … goin outside! C'mon metabee!!! We gotta get outta here now!!!  
  
Metabee: All right man!!! Sheesh!!! Let me get some breakfast!!!  
  
Ikki: you just ate 3 pop tarts, 8 WHOLE boxes of cereal, and 6 muffins!!! How much more can you eat???!!!!!!  
  
Metabee: SHUT UP MAN!!!!!!! WERE GONNA GET CAUGHT!!!!! LETS GET OUTTA HERE NOW!!!!!  
  
* Ikki and Metabee sneak out of the house into their back yard heading for somewhere where no one can find them *  
  
Ikki: (breathing deeply) All right!!! We made it!!! Now where do we start?  
  
Metabee: Gee… I don't know… maybe we should look over here where there's a flyer that says, " If you are looking for the bandits go to 4 four-way bridge downtown and have a robattle with us. First look for butch. If you beat him, look for James. And if you beat him, go to the old shack and moonlight lake and ask for Blaze. Beat us and we will lead us to our base. We play for parts."  
  
Ikki: Wow!!! Talk about convenient!!!  
  
Metabee: Man you have got to watch TV more often!!!!!!!!! Now lets go!!!  
  
Ikki: Fine can we just pick up Caron first?!!  
  
Metabee: FINE!!! IF YOU WANT TO GO SCREW OFF ON CARON FOR 1 HOUR ILL WAIT!!! -_-**  
  
Ikki: Really?!! Cool!!!  
  
Metabee: That's it!!! I'm going back in my box!!! Where is it!!!  
  
Ikki: METABEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CMON!!!!! ILL PICK HER UP ON THE WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Ikki and Metabee head to Carons house *  
  
Bing bong (doorbell)  
  
Ikki: Hi Caron ^///^ * Ikki and Caron blush until their heads turn all red * Uhhhhh… do you want to come and kick bad guy ass with us and maybe later we can hit the bed if you know what I mean…hehehe!  
  
Caron: I don't know… let me think * shuts door and walks inside * YES!!!!!!!!! MABYE THERE IS A GOD!!!!!!! * Opens door and walks out * Okay… ill go!!!  
  
* Caron jumps in Ikki's arms *  
  
Metabee: All right!!! Lets go!!!  
  
* Caron and Ikki are kissing each other *  
  
Caron and Ikki: MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!! OH YEAH!!! MMMMMMMMMMMM!!!  
  
Metabee: GOD DAMN IT YOU GUYS!!! FOOL AROUND LATER!!! WE GOT A FEW ROBATTLES TO DO!!!  
  
^^^DOWNTOWN^^^  
  
Metabee: Okay… now where is four-way bridge?  
  
???: Did someone say four-way bridge?  
  
* A man with a bright blue Mohawk jumps out of nowhere *  
  
???: I am Butch! One of the secret guard trainers! If you wish to get to James, you must pass me first! Lets robattle!!!  
  
Ikki: before I accept and that porn addicted referee comes, where did you come from?  
  
* Butch points up *  
  
Caron: So that's where four-way bridge is!  
  
Ikki: okay that's a good enough answer. Now lets ROBATTLE!!!  
  
* Ref pops out of a manhole staring at a few naughty pictures *  
  
Referee: Ohh! That's nice!!! I mean (puts naughty magazine away) I DECLARE THIS A SUBMISSION ROBATTLE! I MR. REFEREE WILL ACT AS REFEREE! THE FIRST MEDABOT TO MAKE THE OTHER MEDABOTS FUNCTION CEASE WILL WIN!  
  
MEDAFIGHTERS READY? ROBATTLE.  
  
Butch: Beat this! Transport medabot!  
  
* Suddenly a spitfire medabot appears in front of him *  
  
Ikki: Metabee combine your seeker missiles with your gun and attack!!!  
  
* Metabee dose as told and spitfire's function ceases *  
  
Referee: Oh yeah! Big ones! Yeah!  
  
Metabee: REF!!! DO YOUR JOB YOU SAD LONLEY BASTARD!!!  
  
* Metabee fires his gun in the air and the ref gets back in focus *  
  
Referee: FUNCTION CEASED! THE WINNER IS METABEE!!!  
  
Ikki: All right!!! We did it!  
  
* Butch is crying in a corner *  
  
Butch: WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! YOU BEAT ME! WELL A WIN IS A WIN. HERE. TAKE THIS.WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Butch gave Ikki a card with a number on it *  
  
Butch: It's a password. Tell it to James when you meet him. He's at the south end of the bridge.  
  
Caron: All right Ikki!!! And you butch…DON'T BE SUCH A FUCKING CRYBABY YOU WUSS!!!  
  
* Caron kisses Ikki and they start heading to the south end of the bridge *  
  
Metabee: (singing) Off to the south we go! The south we go! The south we go!  
  
Ikki: Work on your voice Metabee! Your singing sucks!!!  
  
* Metabee falls down anime style * 


	3. the second battle

Chapter3 The second battle  
  
Ikki: I guess this is it  
  
caron is giving ikki a hiky  
  
Ikki: this rocks so hard!!! oh yeah !!!give it to me!!!  
  
Metabee: what are you talking about??? it's a dump!!!  
  
Metabee notices that ikki is talking about caron  
  
Metabee: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MAKE OUT ON YOUR OWN TIME GODDAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WE GOT A JOB TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ikki: ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CARON WELL DO IT LATER OK????  
  
Caron is sad  
  
Caron:fine.  
  
Ikki: on the paper It sais yell out james and the number.so JAMES 32534004!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly a man in an old shaggy cloak comes out of nowhere  
  
James: im here. lets robattle.  
  
Suddenly the referee pops out of a pile of garbage.  
  
Referee is looking at pornography  
  
Referee: oh yeah!gimme a stiffy! gimme a stiffy!  
  
Referee starts licking the pictures of the women  
  
Metabee shoots him with his gun  
  
Metabee: LETS GO YOU FUCKIN PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WERE WASTIN DAYLIGHT HERE!!!!!!!!!HEY LEMME SEE THAT MAGAZINE WHEN WERE DONE OK???  
  
Referee: NO WAY!!!! neway.I DECLARE THIS A SUBMISSION ROBATTLE !I MISTER REFEREE WILL ACT AS REFEREE! METAFIGHTERS READY? ROBATTLE!  
  
Referee goes into a dark corner and starts to jack off  
  
Metabee: damn that referee.  
  
James: TRANSPORT METABOT!  
  
Cyandog appears  
  
Metabee: oh please. a cyandog??? Lets get this over with.  
  
Ikki: shoot him down.  
  
Metabee shoots only one measly bullet traveling at 10 mph and hits cyandog.  
  
Cyandogs metal falls out.  
  
Ikki: OH CMON!!!!!!!THAT WAS TOO EASY!!!!!!  
  
Referee: oh yeah!!! that's the stuff!!! oh yeah!!!  
  
A street mutt is giving the referee head  
  
Metabee: REFEREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR PERVERTED ASS OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Referee: YEAH. WHATEVER. FUNCTION CEASED. BLAH BLAH BLAH. OH YEAH DOGGY!!! BRING IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James: awww shit. fair is fair. Have your stupid card.  
  
James hands ikki a card with numbers on it.  
  
Ikki: all right! Hey James. U got a bed newhere?  
  
James: yeah over there.  
  
Ikki: all right!!!! come on caron!!!  
  
Caron blushes and walks over to the bed.  
  
Caron and ikki start to strip  
  
Caron and ikki start having sex  
  
Caron: my mom would be so pissed if she knew u stole my virginity!  
  
Ikki: too bad! oh yeah! give it!  
  
Metabee sees someone walking by with a neutranurse  
  
Metabee: what could it hurt?  
  
Metabee goes over to neutranurse grabs her and starts to screw around with her!  
  
Metabee: oh yeah! Suck my knuts!!! oh yeah!!! Grab my pipe!!!!! 


	4. on the way to the lake

Chapter 4 on the way to the lake  
  
I am sorry for the REALLY REALLY bad pervertedness of the last chapter -_- ** I will try to make this one less nasty. well here ya go!  
  
Ikki: ahhhh that round was good!  
  
* ikki and caron are smoking a cigarette *  
  
* metabee and neutranuerse are also smoking a cigarette *  
  
Ikki: hey metabee.  
  
Metabee: what?  
  
Ikki: how can you smoke a cigarette if you don't have a mouth?  
  
Metabee: I dunno. Its just one of those convenient errors the writers make.  
  
Ikki: oh  
  
^a few hours later^  
  
Ikki: ok! Were off!  
  
* Ikki goes into a heroic pose *  
  
Metabee: uhhh ikki. Sorry to burst your bubble but off to where? We don't know where the lake is.  
  
* ikki falls down anime style *  
  
Ikki: GODDAMN YOU METABEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN THE MOMENT???????????????????  
  
* ikki throws a coconut at metabee *  
  
Metabee: OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1HEY WHERE DID YOU GET THAT COCONUT????????????????????  
  
Ikki: once again its one of those convenient things the writers forget to explain.  
  
Metabee: ahhh. I see. Anyway. how are we going to get to the lake?  
  
Ikki: you know that conveniently placed poster you found?  
  
Metabee: yeah why?  
  
* ikki points to a poster *  
  
Ikki: there's another one.  
  
* metabee walks over to the poster *  
  
Metabee: to get to the lake go to the harbor by the fish bait shop and rent a canoe. Then go NW for about a mile. You'll end up on an island. In the very heart of the island there will be a lake. That is where I blaze am located. I play for MEDALS AND PARTS.  
  
Ikki: looks like the stakes are higher than usual metabee. You wanna risk it?  
  
Metabee: you bet! Now lets get to it!  
  
^ after many fights because of ikki and caron makin out they arrive at the harbor ^  
  
metabee: ok guys one more kiss and we gotta go!!!  
  
Ikki: way ahead of you!  
  
* ikki starts kissing carons neck then chest thin stomach and then they fall on each other and start makin out.  
  
Metabee: YOU GUYS LETS GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WORE OUT THAT NEUTRANURSE SO IF I CANT MAKE OUT NOONE CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ikki: OK OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!RUIN OUR FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CARON WERE GONNA HAVE TO DO IT AAIN LATER OK???  
  
Caron: ok.  
  
*caron walks over to metabee and slaps him *  
  
Caron: that's for ruining our fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now don't interrupt us again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Especially when we get to my house!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* caron is in amazon hell demon bitch mode *  
  
Ikki: (whispering) see look what you did!  
  
Metabee: you did it!  
  
^ In the boat ^  
  
Metabee: damn these hobos!  
  
* metabee finds two hobos makin out in the boat and throws em overboard *  
  
Ikki: there! Now off to the island thingy we go! 


End file.
